


The Chronicles of Stabby the Stabhorse

by PitchBlackWings



Series: Stabbimals [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, From the Original Errink Comic, Inside jokes, Poor Stabhorse, Stuffed Animals Stabbed In The Face, Stupid Ideas XD, credit where credit is due, pure fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBlackWings/pseuds/PitchBlackWings
Summary: OK SOI was reading a fanfic by Doodis on ao3 and we started a running jokeabout Stabby the Stabhorse from the original Errink comic on Tumblr........It got out of hand and i decided i had to write it, XDI WAS BORED AND HAD TIME ON MY HANDS, THIS IS THE KIND OF JUNK THAT HAPPENSSo without further ado, read my spur of the moment ridiculous fic!-Pitch





	The Chronicles of Stabby the Stabhorse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodis2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodis2014/gifts).

> GEEZ WHY ARE YOU READING THIS do you actually have nothing better to do XD?  
Guess i can't judge....
> 
> See you at the end, i guess?  
-Pitch
> 
> 8/16/19 update:  
YO KIDS the new Stabbimals book is fresh off the presses! read now, next work in the Stabbimals series! Come get it while ts hot!

Stabby the Stabhorse was lonely.

Error had rescued him from the pile of junk before he could be shipped to Underfell, only to leave him on the couch and walk off, leaving Stabby to gather dust. He hadn't had much of a life yet, since Ink created him just two weeks ago- Error had called him a horse that got stabbed in the face, whatever that meant.

Stabby's ears were gone because of an accident when Error lost his temper- Stabby was fixed by now, Error had stitched him up... but then he had left him.

Was this all there was to life, sitting on a piece of furniture to gather cobwebs?

It seemed like it...

\-------------------------------------------------------------

F4T3 was bored.

Nothing had happened over the past few weeks, and Error and Ink weren't fighting anymore, making her control minimal.  
D3ST1NY was fawning over her latest ship.

.... Maybe something interesting was going on in the new Errink AU? Anything would be good right now.

F4T3 opened a one-way portal into the AU, hoping something funny was going on.  
No luck- both of them were sleeping. It was cute, yes, but very boring to watch.

F4T3 huffed and looked around. The AU was pretty empty... amlost just like the anti-void that Error had lived in before Ink and him had made up with each other.  
Yup, nothing but white everywhere except for the small house Ink had made, a cardboard box...  
...And a couch?

F4T3 looked closer at the couch.  
There was a small unicorn plushy lying on the cushion of the white couch, gathering dust.

It was pretty cute, actually....

\  
What had Error called it? A "stabhorse", right?  
F4T3 opened a random portal underneath the small stuffed animal after altering its plush tag a bit. Maybe this could be interesting after all...

\-------------------------------------------------------  
ORIGINAL UNDERTALE AU  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Frisk was playing in the yard, pretending to fence with a stick, attacking her enemy (YES FRISK IS A GIRL HERE DONT JUDGE ME), the tree, viciously.

Suddenly, something fell on her head as she was making the last lunge forwards.  
Frisk yelped and fell backwards, reaching up to see what had hit her.

It was a small unicorn, pink and white, with no ears. It felt plushy and soft, if a little bit dusty, as if it hadn't been played with in forever.

She looked at the tag curiously. What was a "stabhorse"? And why was it named Stabby? It sounded like a terrible joke of Sans's...

She hugged the toy close to her chest. Poor little toy.

"Whatcha got there, Kiddo?"

Sans was lying on the couch in front of the TV, as usual. He eyed the stabhorse curiously.

*You tell him it's a Stabhorse, and that you found it outside.

"A Stabhorse, huh? So what, it's a horse that got stabbed in the face?"

*You shrug.

"So, Kid, what are you gonna do with it?"

*You ask Sans if you could keep it, pretty please.

Sans jerks his thumb at the laundry room.

"Sure, Kid, but that thing needs a serious bath first. Go put it through the wash a few times before cuddling it anymore, 'kay?"

Frisk nodded energetically and ran to the washroom, in a hurry to help the poor Stabhorse.

Frisk frowned frustratedly. She couldn't reach the soap...

Papyrus walked into the laundry room curiously. "What are you doing, Human?"

*You explain about Stabby.

Papyrus gasped. "A poor toy in need? Never fear, the great Papyrus will help you, noble Stabhorse!"  
The tall skeleton grabbed the soap easily and helped Frisk set the washer.  
"Now, just wait a few hours and Stabby will be as good as new! Just in time for dinner, nyeh!"

Frisk hugged Papyrus gratefully and then ran off to get a few books, returning to the laundry room to wait for Stabby.

\-------------DINNER TIME--------------

Frisk had bought Stabby to the dinner table with her, and Papyrus had insisted on dishing out a plate of spaghetti to the Stabhorse as well as everyone else.  
"Stabby, you really must eat your spaghetti," Papyrus exclaimed. 

*You ask if maybe Stabby doesn't like spaghetti.

"Nah, Kiddo," Sans chuckled. "I think he's just a little stuffed right now."

*You laugh.

"SAAAAAAANS!!" Papyrus groaned. "We agreed! No puns at the table!"

"But Bro, that's unfair! Have you no funny bone?"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!!!"

Sans chuckled. "Aw come on, Paps, i was just kidding..."

\-----------------------LATER---------------------

"And the fluffy bunny was no longer afraid. The end," Sans finished in a whisper.  
Frisk was tucked into bed, sleeping soundly. Sans smiled and closed the book, tiptoeing out of the room.  
Stabby was tucked underneath Frisk's arm, cuddled close to her chest.

There was more to the world after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there you have it  
A waste of thirty minutes or treasure beyond comparison? You decide in the comments  
Smash the kudos button if you laughed :3  
If you want to see the comment streak that started all this, look at the comments on "A New Life", by Doodis2014, Chapter 8.
> 
> -Pitch


End file.
